TaTu song fics
by Black-Hole-High-Student
Summary: This is song fics using HP charecters it is a few of their songs placed in stories
1. Loves me not

Ok so this is the song loves me not by T.a.T.u i dont own the song.The vid is ◘Loves me not◘ by MistressSherina her vids amazing the afects are so kool i dont own the vid or the charecters now here is loves me not from Hermione and Freds POV (and i am not good at them)

Hermione couldnt help but stare at Fred while he worked on a new item for WWW.She knew she had fallen in love with him or at least liked him.She knew he didnt return them or he does but has a very good way of not showing it.But sadly Hermione knew she couldnt like Fred it would complacate her friendship with Ron.

_I complacated our lifes by falling in love with him_

_I complacateed our lifes by loseing my only friend_

_I dont know why_

_I had to try_

_Livin my life on the other side_

_Now i am son confused i dont know what to do_

Fred could feel the presure of someones eyes on him.He knew who's.He had a soft spot for Hermione.He had the soft spot growing for the past years and now he really liked her.He never showed it he knew she could never like him back.He thought it was so impossible he hasnt even told George.He knows as well that Ron and her would be diffrent his best friend dateing his older brother.He could only dream

_He loves (loves me)_

_He loves me not(loves me not)_

_She loves me (loves me)_

_She loves me not(loves me not)_

_He loves (loves me)_

_He loves me not(loves me not)_

_She loves me(she loves me)_

They next day Hermione talked with Fred and she told him what she felt and he told her that she shared the same.But they didnt get together at least not yet.Hermione had to talk with Ron.He only made matters worse.'Chose Fred or me Mione' now she didnt know what to do.She loved Ron like a brother and he was her best friend.But Fred and her shared feelings that she has never had for any one eles.She still hadnt chose for three days .Ron hadnt been around her much and of course Harry was off doing something.She had noone to turn to so she went to Fred.She thought that was maybe a bit much seeing how they wernt together but she didnt care at the time.

_I started bluring the lines because i didnt care_

_I started crossing the lines cause you were never there_

_Nowhere to turn_

_No one to help_

_It's almost like i didnt know myself_

_Now i have to chose _

_I dont know what to do_

_He loves (loves me)_

_He loves me not(loves me not)_

_She loves me (loves me)_

_She loves me not(loves me not)_

_He loves (loves me)_

_He loves me not(loves me not)_

_She loves me(she loves me)_

_He loves (loves me)_

_He loves me not(loves me not)_

_She loves me (loves me)_

_She loves me not(loves me not)_

_He loves (loves me)_

_He loves me not(loves me not)_

_She loves me(she loves me)_

Finally she chose Fred cause she knew she would have him forever.


	2. Not Gonna get us

I got this from a vid by anny8491 the story line here is Harry and Hermione were togetherbut something got in there way in the end it is Ron and Hermione but ron loves Hermione.she doesnt return them she luvs Harry he gets super angry i cried when i watched her vid now i dont own songs charecter or plot she (the girl who made the vid) does i just put it into a real story

Harry and Hermione had been going out for a long time now they were perfectly made for each other.Butsomething went wrong.The auother of there books J.K. Rowling put Hermione away from Harry and into the arms of Ron.now Ron had no problem he liked Hermione.But Hermione only liked him as a friend and she wanted to stay with Harry.

_Not gonna get us _

_They're not gonna get_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get_

_They're not gonna get_

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Starting from here lets make a promise_

_You and me _

_Lets just be honest_

_We're gonna run_

_Nothing can stop us_

_Even the night_

_That falls around us_

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds'_

_And ovor the mountions_

And thats just what they did.One night Harry got a few things they might need and got his broom,flew to the girls dorm got Hermione and they left Hogwarts.They didnt know where they were going they just knew that being together was a great start.neither want Hermione to be with Ron.

_We'll run away _

_on roads that are empty_

_Light from the air feild_

_Shineing upon us_

_Nothing can stop us not,_

_now i love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us not,_

_now i love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_get us_

_Not gonna get us_

Finally they came to a spot they knew was safe in the forbidden forest.They could only stay for a while once morning came everyone would be looking for them.and probley times two seeing how Harry is the-boy-who-livied.They ate a little food not much sense they wernt sure of what the food would do.They feel asleep afterwards knowing that they might flee tomarow but they had each other.So they snuggled due to the cold whisps of air in the forest.Waiting til morning came.

_We'll run away keep everything simple_

_night will come down_

_Our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead the_

_crossroads are empty_

_Our spirts rise They're_

_not gonna get us_

_My love for you always _

_forever just you and me_

_all eles is nothing_

_Not going back,No not going back there_

_They dont understand us_

_They dont understand us_

_Dont understand us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get_

_Not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us not,_

_now i love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_--_

Ok so if you want be to make sequels or something to these story just tell me and cheack out all these vis i am gettin my stories from

later and reveiw


	3. It's all about us

This is a sond fic that I came up with after that other on.The song is all about us by T.a.t.u It's Hermione and Dracos realtionship and as you have probly guessd it is from a youtube vid again probly all of my song fics will be from Youtube.This vid was by MalfoyzGirl265.

Hermione and Draco had been in a realationship for a few moonths.But just recently they got the guts to make it public whichdidn't go well

''Hermione it's Draco Malfoy he's up to no good''Harry exclaimed after she had told him and Ron now they were outside Hogwarts.''Yes,Hermione he has to have you under some spell i dont and probly never will trust that ferret.''The same thing was going on with Draco.''Draco when did this happen''said Crabbe''Yea you never told us about a plan to use a potion on Granger''said Goyle ''Thats because i didnt use one we truly like each other.''How come you would want to be with that Mudblood i am so much better''said Pansy.''well to me shes more then you will ever be.''

_They_

_Say_

_They dont trust_

_You_

_Me_

_We_

_Us_

_So we'll fall_

_If we must_

_Cause its you_

_Me_

_And its all about_

_its all about_

_It's all about us all about us_

_It's all about us _

_All about us_

_It's all about _

_All about us_

_All about us_

_And thats the thing that the cant touch cause you know ah'ha_

_It's all about us _

_All about us_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

_All about us_

_We'll run away if we must _

_cause you know ah ha _

_It's all about us_

_It's all about love_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us _

_All about us_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

_In you i can trust _

_It's all about us _

_All about us_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

The next day Hermione was looking for Ron and Harry.When she found them she couldnt belvie it.She was at the top of the stairs and at the bottom was Ron and Harry beating Draco up into a bloody pulp.''HARRY RON WHAT ARE YOU DOING''she was already crying as she ran down the stairs and past them.She was on the floor beside Draco.''Hermione,we can let you go with him we had to do it come on lets go.''said Ron as he put a hand on her shoulder.she looked up from Draco's bloody face to Ron's''no you two have done enough already.The two left and Hermione took Draco to the hospital wing.Later he woke up with Hermione sleeping beside him.He tucked a stray curl of hair behind her ear.Her eyes fluttered open and a smile came across her lips as she saw a waken Draco.''How are you?'' ''The best i can be after getting beat by two blokes'' Hermione giggled and placed a kiss on his forehead.''Dont worry we'll do something they can;t stop us.'' Draco nodded and they both fell back asleep.

_If_

_They_

_Hurt_

_You_

_They_

_Hurt_

_Me_

_Too_

_So_

_We'll_

_Rise_

_Up_

_Won't _

_Stop_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

_It's all about us _

_All about us_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

_All about us_

_We'll run away if we must _

_cause you know ah ha _

_It's all about us_

_It's all about love_

_It's all about us_

_In you i can trust _

_It's all about us _

_All about us_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

They next few days Hermione and Draco were together as much as they can be they didn't care what their friends did or ssid cause they had each other.Although they slightly feared what could happen but not much they just worried about the Dark Lord(So i am guessing I am making this before the war)

_They don't know_

_They can't see_

_Who we are_

_Fear is the enemy_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold on to me_

_Cause tonight_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us _

_All about us_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

_All about us_

_We'll run away if we must _

_cause you know ah ha _

_It's all about us_

_It's all about love_

_It's all about us_

_In you i can trust _

_It's all about us _

_All about us_

_It's all about us_

_All about us_

ok so thats that and i will totaly make more song fics usong T.a.T.u. songs they ROX any way i know i am making one for not gonna get us,loves me not and all the things she said see ya


End file.
